Cathy.txt
ConvDiamondCityJohnCathy |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0013AAFD |before=John: Hey Ma. I was thinking of trying out a new look. Wanna be my guinea pig? |response=''{you're always hard on your son, especially if he's trying something new / Stern}'' Not if it's going to be like the last mess you tried on me. |after=John: The top bun? Ma, that was the most popular haircut in town for weeks! All the ladies in the Upper Stands wanted one. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013AAFB |before=John: The top bun? Ma, that was the most popular haircut in town for weeks! All the ladies in the Upper Stands wanted one. |response=''{Stern}'' And all of those were better than the half-assed job you did on me. You don't practice enough, Johnny. I keep telling you, but you don't listen. |after=John: Oh, I listen. All I friggin' do is listen... |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0013AAF9 |before=John: No Ma. You haven't. And for the record, me and Pa got on great. |response=''{upset that your son isn't measuring up to his father / Stern}'' Your father was a real hair stylist, John. He never resorted to the cheap tricks and shortcuts you always pull. |after=John: Maybe that was because he just wanted to paint, Ma! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013AAF7 |before= |response=''{upset with your son over some prior argument, you decide to push his buttons to get back at him / Stern}'' John, have I told you today how much your father would be disappointed in you? |after=John: No Ma. You haven't. And for the record, me and Pa got on great. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013AAF6 |before=John: Maybe he thought if he did everything perfect, you'd get off his back, and he'd have time to be himself. |response=''{angry but also sad and upset that you never seem to get through to your son / Angry}'' And why is that so hard for you, huh? Is it so wrong that I want you to be the best? |after=John: I ain't havin' this conversation again, Ma. Just let me work, okay? |abxy=A1a}} ConvDiamondCityMS13PaulDiesDarcy03 |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0008A180 |before=Darcy: Cathy, have you seen Paul around? He's... well, he's missing, and I'm getting worried about him. |response=''{everyone knows Darcy was cheating on her husband Paul / Puzzled}'' You're worried? I thought that would be a wish come true for you. |after=Darcy: Why would you say that? I love Paul! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0008A17E |before=Darcy: Why would you say that? I love Paul! |response=''{scolding, you think Darcy is an idiot / Stern}'' At least you loved his money. When he had any. |after=Darcy: I don't have to stand here and listen to this. |abxy=A1a}} DialogueDiamondCity |scene= |srow=11 |topic=000A7D2D |trow=2 |before= |response=''{player walks into your salon as you're gossiping about the mayor's secretary}'' You there. Talk some sense into my nitwit son. McDonough's secretary. Is she a synth? |after=Player Default: She's a synth. Definitely. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Well, do you think McDonough's secretary is a synth or not? |after=Player Default: She's a synth. Definitely. |abxy=A}} |topic=0013A03C |before=Player Default: She's a synth. Definitely. |response=''{Happy}'' Finally. Someone with some sense. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013A03B |before=Player Default: No. I don't think so. |response=''{Irritated}'' *sigh* Everyone around me is a moron. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0013A03A |before=Player Default: No idea. |response=''{Stern}'' You don't know? What? Born without a brain between your ears? |after= |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0013A039 |trow=6 |before=Player Default: What? |response=''{Puzzled}'' You know what a synth is, right? Those machine people the Institute makes? Look and act just like the real thing? |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{secretly jealous, bitter / Disgust}'' Only I think they made Geneva a little too perfect. No woman looks like she does. All... perky. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=So she's a synth, right? She has to be. |after=Player Default: She's a synth. Definitely. |abxy=Y1c}} |before=Player Default: What? |response=''{shocked that the player doesn't know a very basic fact about the world. "Southie" refers to "South Boston" / Disbelief}'' Oh my god. Really? What hole did they drag you out of? Southie? |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=''{Disgust}'' The Institute are the ones who kidnap people. Replace them with synths? Not that McDonough would ever admit it. Paper's right about him. |after= |abxy=Y2b}} |before= |response=Are you going to answer my question? Geneva. Is she a synth? |after=Player Default: She's a synth. Definitely. |abxy=Y2c}} |scene= |topic=0013A430 |before=John: You seriously going to take the opinion of some random stranger over your own son? |response=''{Stern}'' If someone off the street can tell Geneva is one of those machine people, then so should you. |after=John: You JUST said no one could TELL the difference, Ma. Now will you leave my customers alone? |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=0013A42D |before=John: We're idiots? Just because we disagree with you? |response=''{you were arguing about whether the mayor's secretary was a synth / Irritated}'' She's a synth, Johnny. Anyone with a brain in their head can figure that out. |after=John: You were JUST saying no one could TELL the difference, Ma. You wanna lay off? |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=0013A429 |before=John: You JUST said no one could tell the difference, Ma. He don't know if Geneva's a synth, and neither do you, so could you lay off? |response=''{Stern}'' Don't you talk to your mother that way, Johnny. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=15 |topic=''WaitingForPlayerInput |trow=3 |before= |response=''{player is just standing there not saying anything / Puzzled}'' What are you? An idiot? Say something. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{player is just standing there not saying anything / Puzzled}'' Not too quick, are you? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{player is just standing there not saying anything / Puzzled}'' Forgotten how to speak? |after= |abxy=}} |topic=''Hello'' |trow=12 |before= |response=''{general hellos to the player}'' I'm on break, dearie. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{general hellos to the player}'' You want a haircut? Talk to Johnny. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{general hellos to the player}'' You look terrible. Have my boy John straighten that mess on your head. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{general hellos to the player}'' Johnny can make you look a little less ridiculous. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{general hellos to the player}'' Can't a woman have some peace? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{general hellos to the player}'' You need a haircut? My boy John's right over there. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{general hellos to the player}'' The Salon's closed, so don't bother me. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{general hellos to the player}'' Now where are my cigarettes? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{general hellos to the player}'' What is it? I'm tired, dear. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{general hellos to the player}'' Oh, go away. I'm busy. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{general hellos to the player}'' What? Can't get a moment to myself? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{begin with a cough, general hellos to the player}'' What is it? |after= |abxy=}} FFDiamondCity12 |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=0015371D |trow=2 |before= |response=''{a man has another man at gunpoint, you're in the crowd watching / Nervous}'' He's going to shoot him. Just you watch. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{the police just shot a crazed gunman, you're closing your store / Nervous}'' Well that nonsense just ruined my whole day... |after= |abxy=A}} IntroSceneDiamondCitySalon |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0002175E |trow=2 |before=John: The mayor's secretary? Come on, ma, I cut her hair myself, and I know human hair. |response=''{scolding your son for not agreeing with you / Stern}'' That's just it, Johnny. You wouldn't be able to tell the difference. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{still talking about Synths, there's another rumor that McDonough is a Synth, and you know that Synth bleed just like real humans / Stern}'' If you nicked McDonough with your razor, he'd bleed. Don't mean nothin'. |after=Ann: Mmmhmm. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000057EB |before= |response=''{at the hair salon, talking loudly about gossip while you work. you think the mayor's secretary is a Synth, a synthetic person / Suspicious}'' If anyone is... one of those things, it's that secretary of his. Her and her perfect hair. |after=Ann: Mmmhmm. |abxy=A1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files ru:DialogueExportCathy.txt